moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowy cz. 8
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- nie przestawali krzyczeć Kharlez z Szaloną. Widok Dowódcy przy łóżku technika wydawał się być ostatnią rzeczą jakiej się spodziewali. W sumie- widok Władcy Roju gdzie by się nie pojawił byłby dziwny! Przecież Dowódca miał stacjonować na Linii Cere! Kharlez nie przestając krzyczeć złapał się za głowę. Co On robił w Metropolii?! Zresztą j#bać. Co Dowódca robił w jego pracowni?! - O, wstali.- Kharlez usłyszał zza pleców Władcy Roju czyiś kobiecy głos. - Obudzenie się przy Dowódcy to nie jest miłe doświadczenie.- usłyszał inny, tym razem męski. Władca Roju sycząc cicho odsunął swoje wielkie, masywne cielsko sprzed oczu Kharleza. Gdy technik zobaczył co się stało z jego pracownią, wpadł w jeszcze większe zadziwienie. Stali tam praktycznie wszyscy- jego współlokator Piteł, Gloria, Przywódca, Elizabeth, Tardsihe, Marcus i Carnor. Wraz z hologramem przedstawiającym wielki, czarny, pancerz wspomagany Tadeusza Żbirowskiego byli tutaj wszyscy członkowie Dzieci Heinricha. Na ścianie za nimi obecny był mały, neonowy napis. "Witamy". Szalona Kapelusznik uśmiechnęła się i nachyliła nad uchem zaskoczonego technika. - Niespodzianka.- wyszeptała dziewczyna uradowanym głosem. Kharlez wpatrywał się w to wszystko, nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Byli tutaj- elita elit Federacji, Ci którzy trzymali całą władze, najwięksi i najwspanialsi. No i Piteł. On też tu był. - Wy...wy...- Kharlezowi zaczęły napływać łzy do oczu. - Chyba go zaskoczyliśmy.- powiedziała uśmiechnięta Gloria. - Wy...- niemal łkał technik.- Nie zdjeliście butów. Wszyscy niczym jeden mąż spojrzeli na Kharleza ze zdziwieniem. Nawet Dowódca skrzywił lekko głowę w prawo, jak gdyby chciał spytać technika co on pi#rdoli. - O nie.- powiedział Piteł, wzdychając ciężko. - Nie zdjeliście butów!- powtórzył Kharlez.- Nanieśliście błota do Świątyni Omnisjasza! Dzieci Heinricha właściwie nie wiedziały co powiedzieć. Trochę się napracowali, wszyscy poza Tadeuszem zjechali się do Metroplii a Kharlez wszedł w jakąś religijną fazę. - Mój panie, naprawdę za niego przepraszam.- powiedział Piteł, zwracając się do II Przywódcy. Ten uśmiechnął się jedynie z politowaniem. - No cóż, bywa.- stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.- Niech będzie, pakujemy się. Nie chce zostać członkiem to nie. Kharlezowi momentalnie zatrzymało się serce. Mózg zaczął pracować na przyśpieszonych obrotach. Czy Przywódca właśnie... - Wielka szkoda.- stwierdziła kobieta w garniturze, brązowych włosach i oczach, zwana Elizabeth Terrance.- Myślałam że wzbogacimy się o nowego członka. - No cóż, pozostał nam Piteł.- stwierdził Marcus Alzamirano, mężczyzna o jasnych włosach i czarnych oczach, ubrany w okulary i czarny, wspomagany kostium. - Dobrze że jednak nie przyjeżdżałem.- stwierdził hologram Tadeusza. Technik oglądał się na wszystkie strony a Dzieci Heinricha zaczęły rozmontowywać napis i powoli zbierać się do wyjścia. Wyglądali na niemile zaskoczonych. - Gnojek!- zakrzyknęła Szalona, przystawiając coś do głowy Khalreza. Mężczyzna niejako przyzwyczaił się że dziewczyna celuje w niego swoją bronią, jednak tym razem to było coś o wiele większego kalibru. Technik odwrócił się i niemal zakrzyknął. Szalona przystawiała mu do głowy AT-4- przeciwpancerny granatnik, kaliber 84mm i masa 6,7kg! Jeden wystrzał pociskiem lecącym 290m/s i z Kharleza pozostanie jedynie kałuża. Czego bardzo nie chciał, bo skoro noszenie błota z pewnością irytowało Omnisjasza, to co dopiero by powiedział na kałuże krwi i narządów wewnętrznych? Nagle czyjaś lekko trzęsąca się, blada dłoń złapała Szaloną Kapelusznik za ramię. Ta wzdychając cięzko odstąpiła a Kharlez patrzył z wdzięcznością na Carnora Nekrio- człowieka który prawdopodobnie ocalił mu teraz życie. Jednak technik nie o tym teraz myślał. - Chwila!- zakrzyknął Kharlez a wszyscy członkowie odwrócili się w jego stronę.- Czy wy chcecie...no....ten.... - RAAAAAAAGHR!- wydarł się Dowódca. Siła jego głosu była na tyle duża, by całe pomieszczenie zaczęło się trząść. - Dokładnie.- potwierdziła Elizabeth. - Chcemy Cię wśród Dzieci Heinricha.- powiedziała Gloria, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Kharlez miał wrażenie że to kolejny sen. Co prawda wszyscy zachowywali się nadwyraz normalnie i nie miał wrażenia że tylna część jego ciała jest jakoś poważnie zagrożona, ale nadal wydawało się to wszystko nierealne. Jest tuaj stosunkowo krótko i nawet nie znajdował się na liście oczekujących- dlaczego więc mieliby go wybrać? - Piteł sam się zgłosił, ciebie natomiast zapisały Szalona i Gloria.- powiedział spokojnie II Przywódca, a dziewczyny których imiona wspomniał zaśmiały się cicho.- Przyjąłem waszą dwójkę wczoraj. Kharlez włapał się za głowę. Jesli Przywódca przyjął ich kandydature wczoraj, to ile on spał?! Szybko wstał na równe nogi, rozglądając się za jakimś zegarem. - Zasugerowałem jednak że zrobimy Ci niespodziankę.- odezwał się Piteł, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - Więc razem z Szaloną pozmieniałyśmy kable w telewizorze i poprosiłyśmy Cię o pomoc.- do tłumaczeń dołączyła się Gloria. Technik zaśmiał się cicho. A więc wszystko było częścią planu, żeby odciągnąć go od Pałacu by przygotować niespodzianke! Prawie się wzruszył- najważniejsze osoby w państwie zadały sobie trochę trudu żeby sprawić mu przyjemność. To nie jest coś czego spodziewasz się po totalitarnych reżimach. - Czyli amatorska próba kastracji telewizorem była częścią planu?- spytał Kharlez. - Nie.- odpowiedziała Szalona Kapelusznik, unosząc się przed twarzą Kharleza, głową do ziemi.- Miałyśmy nadzieje że pi#rdolnie Cię prąd. - W każdym razie!- zakrzyknął II Przywódca a technik wystawił głowę żeby móc go dokładnie zobaczyć.- Kharlezie, oficjalne pasowanie Cię i Piteła na jednego z nas ma odbyć się dzisiaj a poprzedzi je zabawa na waszą część! Jeśli nie życzysz sobie być jednym z nas, musisz wypowiedzieć się teraz. I przygotować się na starcie z konsekwencjami.- dodał na koniec, wodząc wzrokiem Glorię i Szaloną. Kharlez uśmiechnął się a w jego głowie ponownie usłyszał wspaniały, mechaniczny głos Omnisjasza: "Zrób to. Zrób to Kharlezie- w Moje imię rozk#rw te budę"- rzekł mu Bóg. Technik wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Wszyscy wokół patrzyli na niego, czekając na ostateczną decyzję- czy zgodzi się, czy może jednak odmówi? - A więc...- zaczął mężczyzna.- Kiedy zaczynam? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures